We're so Close, Yet so Far Apart
by BellaArianna
Summary: Camp Wonkey-Donkey. A place of friendship, fun and... Love? Kendall is a a social awkward, closet gay that spends the whole summer away from his mother. He meets Logan and they soon become friends, but what happens when they start feeling something more?
1. Chapter 1

**We're So Close, Yet so Far Apart**

**Hi there. I'm in a bad mood, writer's block -_-… and I'm starting to bitch out on people lately :[ For example:**

**Me:*Playing angry birds* Die. Stupid freaking devil pig. DIEE!**

**Kendall: Hi Bella**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M KILLING PIGS HERE!*Goes back playing angry birds***

**Kendall:…Gank**

**Anddd… my characters name is Renee Vega**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush… although, I wish I did :L<strong>

* * *

><p>[Kendall's morning]<p>

"Honey, did you pack your toothbrush?" Ms. Knight asked Kendall loudly from downstairs.

"Yes Mommy," the blonde 15 year old replied sweetly. Kendall took his suit case in the upstairs hallway as he shut his bedroom door. He dragged his suitcase downstairs meeting his mother.

He had been an only child until he was 7, his mother gave birth to a baby girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She named her Katie but right after Katie was born, she died. That caused Kendall's dad to leaving saying it was all her fault. So now it was Kendall and his mother. Kendall was openly gay. When his mother found out, she was happy, as longs as her son was happy.

"Aw! You look so adorable!" She cooed. She rapped her arms around Kendall who was wearing a white and blue tee shirt, khaki shorts, and blue converse. He hugged his mother back sadly. He hated the fact that he had to spend the WHOLE summer away from the only person who truly loved him, well, it broke his heart.

After all the hugging and sobbing, Mr. Knight finally decided to call the company for the camp to pick Kendall up from their house**(1)**. It took about 30 more minutes of bonding until the bus came.

* * *

><p>Kendall slowly dragged his suitcase toward the huge coach bus. He looked back at his mother and waved bye at her, wiping his red puffy eyes. Then, he climbed inside walking passed all the taken seats, his head turned to the left. <em>Wow…<em> Kendall noticed a beautiful brunet with spiky hair staring out the window. Kendall quickly walked passed sitting next to a tan girl with her short brown hair pulled in a high pony tail and practically the same outfit as him.

"Hi," She smiled sweetly at him.

Kendall returned the smile. "Hi, I'm Kendall"

The girl held out her hand. "Renee" Kendall took her hand and shook it.

"So, tell me about your self," Renne went on. Kendall was surprised on how bold she was.

"What do you want to know?"

Her eyebrows went up and grinned. "Surprise me"

Kendall shrugged as he told the girl about his sister, and his father leaving. He even told her how old he was and how he was gay. She told him that she was the same age as him, how her parents got a divorce and her idol(Jennifer Lopez). Before they new they arrived at camp. Everyone got off of the Coach Bus as their counselors instructed them to go to different cabins.

Kendall dragged his suit case to the second cabin. He saw a Latino with a black helmet, Another boy with brunet hair staring in a mirror and then the other brunet he saw on the bus.

"Hi!" he heard a kind loud voice say. Kendall turned around to see the Latino. Kendall waved shyly.

"I'm Carlos!" he went on. "And that's James, the one with the comb and that's Logan" Kendall's heart stopped once he saw Logan. He was the spiky haired boy on the bus.

"Hi, I'm Kendall"

The Pretty boy looked up from his mirror and smiled at Kendall who stood up awkwardly.

"Well, you could stand there or you could unpack and hang out with us," James laughed. Kendall walked to a empty bed and started to unpack his clothes. When he was done he sat down facing the three boys.

"I like your-" Logan said but he was cut off by a loud whistle.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! MEET BY THE CAMPGROUNDS!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) My mom did that once :D!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: Oh my god! I'm in such a good mood right now :D! Wanna know why? Because KENDALLS LOGIEBEAR says she loved my story! :3 I'm a HUGE fan of hers so I feel all special…**

**Rated M for this chapter(Wet Dreams) so BEWARE. And this is my FIRST M soo be nice. I warned you…**

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! MEET BY THE CAMPGROUND"<p>

Kendall sighed as he got up and followed the directions that were giving. In the middle of the circle the campers made was a big man**(1) **with bug-eyed glassed.

"ALL YOU _DOGS _ARE GOING TO HAVE A CAMPOUT TONIGHT," The man practically shouted, looking at each and every teen. "MEANING YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE"

Renee gave the girl next to her an odd look then muttered something to her.

"Gustavo, out" The large man left grumbled some words as he left, leaving the confused teens there.

Kendall shuffled tiredly to Cabin 2 as he laid in bed. He missed his mother and most importantly he wanted to be back in her arms again. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_But Logie, we shouldn't do this here. People are watching" Kendall blushed, whispering the last sentence. He was on the grass by the lake of the camp with Logan on top of him_

"_Anything for you, my love" he pressed his lips against Kendall's. They both got up and walked into their empty cabin._

_Kendall then leaned against the door, Logan pushing against him. The blonde boy almost tiptoed reaching the brunettes lips and kissed it. In response, Logan kissed back a little more energetically. It was a matter of time before things got a little more passionate._

_Logan's hands tugged on the shorter blondes shirt. Kendall quickly slipped the shirt off so he could continue his make out session__**(2)**__. After a long time Logan finally broke off. He placed his lips on the blondes neck, nibbling at one space._

"_Nuhh, Loooogieee" Kendall let out a tiny moan._

_For a minute, the brunette felt his blood go south, but, he continued doing that. Not noticing, Kendall started to push Logan's pants downward until it fell to his ankles._

"_Off," Kendall demanded, poking his puffy lips out._

_Logan stopped nibbling on the Blondes neck as he stared at Kendall confusedly._

_The shorter boy simply pointing_ _to the brunettes boxers. Logan did a sloppy crooked smile as he pulled his boxers down. Before he knew it, something warm was at the tip of his member. When the slightly taller boy looked down he saw Kendall at his knees sucking him off with a innocent look in his green orbs._

Kendall panted as he sat up in bed. Question flowing through his head. _Why the hell did he have a sex dream about LOGAN? He just met him! _He looked down to find a large wet spot on his pants.

Kendall quickly got a change of clothes and walked out of the cabin. He made his way for the showers and got cleaned up.

After about 10 minutes he was sitting around a fire with a few other teens, A girl named Stephanie, Renee, 3 girls named Jennifer, _Logan, _Carlos, James, a very odd girl named Camille, and a long haired boy they all called 'Guitar Dude'.

"Hey Kevin!" Renee smiled.

"It's KENDALL," He snapped. He hated when people got his name wrong.

"Okay, sorry," She replied. Then she glanced at James then blushed, or so he thought.

"Can I tell my story now?" Stephanie whined. Everyone gave her an approving nod that made her squeal. "A long time ago, two teenagers- Okay, I got nothing!"

"Wow that's sad," Camille shook her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Renee squeaked. All attention was brought to her. She quickly whispered in Guitar Dudes ear and he started to play his guitar. "_I wanna be billionaire so freaking bad… buy all of the things I never had." _Suddenly a shoe came and hit her in the head. "Ow! What the hell?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A deep voice shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the Ending... Idk why but Kaitlin thought it was harlious. And plus, Danielle is based off of Rachel Berry from Glee soooooo...<strong>

**(1) I always thought Gustavo was you know, big..**

**(2) I first I was about to call it Sucking Face but I'm like What the Hell is wrong with me**


	3. sorry!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting it's just that, my laptop was stolen and I'm not going to get a new one untill Thanksgiving :( And Well, I cant really update. I'll try for you guys (:!**

**~Bella**

**Ps. Sorry! :(**


End file.
